


A Jerk With A Cute Butt

by IntrovertedMusic



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 02, like literally first meetup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedMusic/pseuds/IntrovertedMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah. Ben has a cute butt though,"</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>"His butt's pretty cute. It's petite, but firm. And cute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jerk With A Cute Butt

"Ann, the state auditors came today,"

"What happened?"

"The greatest city in the world's government is closing." Leslie sighed.

"You must be angry," Ann said. She brought out coffee, whipped cream, and the Hershey's chocolate syrup. 

"Yeah, they're a bunch of jerks. Well, one really isn't much of one, but the other one is."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. The one who's not really a jerk is Chris Traeger, the other one, who's a jerk, is Ben Wyatt."

"I think I've seen them around,"

"Yeah. Ben has a cute butt though,"

"I'm sorry?"

"His butt's pretty cute. It's petite, but firm. And cute."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Leslie takes the coffee Ann made for her. "Ann, you make such good coffee." 

 


End file.
